


One Step Forward

by LilsJ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, I mean, I watched Frozen 2 and I'm hurting, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, The Next Right Thing really hit the feels, i'm sad now, it's there but it's also not, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilsJ/pseuds/LilsJ
Summary: Chat Noir finds himself alone. Alone like never before. Alone forever.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	One Step Forward

He was used to being alone. He was used to being shut out. He was used to having no power in his daily life. No was always the answer. Quiet had always been his only option. But then, one day, it wasn't. Things suddenly got better. The doors all opened wide. Adrien could finally go to school like everyone else. A family waited for him, arms wide open. His friends grinned as they waited for him, always there for him. And as anyone would do, he leaped, he jumped, he ran to them. He sprinted, joy overflowing. He was finally happy. He finally had it all. He finally knew what happiness and love was. But right when everything finally made sense, right when everything was finally right, darkness took over. Loneliness. Starless nights. Soundless cries. Darkness. Nothing. Nothing but him, the happy hero, and his broken optimism. 

Chat Noir clung onto the lasts of his friends, of his team. This was not the way he wanted to find out their identities. This was not how he wanted things to end. He held four miraculous against his chest, struggling to stay soundless. That was it. Those were the last reminders of the existence of those he loved, his newly found family. This was all he had left of those who supported him, those who loved him, those who were always there for him. These were the smiles he waited for every day. These were the laughters he heard ring in his ears whenever he felt joy. These were the faces of those he knew would always be there for him. And right when he had it all, right when everything was finally perfect, he lost it all.

He had nothing left. No lover, no friends, no found sister. All he had left was a set of earrings, a necklace and a bracelet, and a comb. There just wasn't any reason to smile anymore. There was no reason to stay positive. There was no reason to keep an optimist facade up. The one he considered a sister was gone, fading into oblivion, life leaving her body for good. His two best friends were left as mere statues, their souls escaping their bodies, no way to be saved. And the love of his life, his Lady, she vanished after a hit, nowhere to be found. All that was left was their miraculous. Those were their last reminds, the only things Chat could hold onto. Nothing would ever be the same again. Everything was lost. Everything was gone forever. All he had left was emptiness. All he had left was grief. Hadn't he lost enough? Hadn't he tried to stay strong long enough? He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't keep his spirits up anymore. He was finally ready to give in, let darkness take him away like all the rest. He was finally ready to accept that he lost it all. And yet, there was still a little voice that spoke to him. A hint of hope still warmed his broken heart. 'Just one step. Just a little step forward.' The words lingered one, a sweet voice attached to them.

Slowly, the last remaining hero of Paris rose to his feet, stumbling around as tears rolled down his cheeks. One step at the time. Hope is gone, but still, he carried on. His city needed him. A hero never gives in. A hero is always strong. A hero always puts his people before himself. Chat Noir was the only hero Paris could count one. Chat Noir was the last remains of hope that his population had. He held the hero's burden, but he had to do it. He had to protect his people for Hawkmoth. He had to do this for everyone.

One step forward. _For a sister._ One step forward. _For a friend._ One step forward. _For a lover._ One step forward. _For a city._ It was the right thing to do. It was what had to be done. One step forward. _For himself._

"Cataclysm!" 


End file.
